This invention relates to a hollow cored concrete slab and the method of making the same.
Hollow cored concrete slabs are extensively used in the construction of buildings to provide floors, ceilings, walls and roofs. Such slabs also find use in the building of bridges, wharves, piers and other structures. The slabs so used may be prestressed and/or reinforced with a variety of tendons such as strands and bars generally of steel.
Generally the fabrication of hollow cored concrete slabs involves the use of hugh casting machines requiring the outlay of substantial capital investment. It is generally an object of this invention to provide a method of fabricating composite hollow cored concrete slabs which eliminates the need for the hugh casting machines and the capital outlay they represent, and which produces a product that is structurally and economically competitive with the product of those machines.